The present invention relates to a juice extractor with a temperature displaying function and, more particularly, to a juice extractor capable of showing an operator a temperature change in the juice extractor during use.
Juice extractors can mince and mix food materials, such as vegetables, beans, or combinations thereof, into a paste to obtain the juices. The juices can be diluted by adding water or mixed with flavoring before drinking. Use of the juice extractors becomes popular due to the trend of preference for bio food for heath purposes by more people.
Juice extractors can be conveniently used to provide the nutrients in the food materials for people that can not chew well, such as babies, patients, or the old. However, it takes a longer time to mince the food materials when using a juice extractor having a small horsepower. The motor of the juice extractor generates heat during the long-term operation. Heat is also generated by the friction between the cutter blades and the food materials in the juice extractor. Thus, the temperature in the container of the juice extractor can rise to an extent destroying the nutrients and adversely affecting the taste of the food materials. As a result, the drinker can not obtain the main nutrients in the food materials.
In brief, it is desired to know the temperature change in the container of the juice extractor that operates for a longer period of time, so that the operator can stop or pause operation of the juice extractor to avoid destruction of the nutrients in the food materials by high temperature.